


sick after writing five

by halleycomets



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, LMAO, M/M, sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleycomets/pseuds/halleycomets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had never seen him in a state like this - Jay was upright, a yellow dog Democrat popular with moderate Republicans and evangelicals, approaching his 50's, outspoken and rigid in the Court and an elder among Washington’s fairly youthful cabinet. He always looked like he’d been dressed for his casket, and tended to disturb his own appearance as much as a corpse.</p><p>This.... Was new. Alexander liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick after writing five

**Author's Note:**

> um so this is a modern portrayal of a historically accurate sequence that actually occurred during the writing of the federalist papers where alexander hamilton sucked john jays dick. most people don't know this happened but i'm here to educate through my art (dia told me way too late that john jay wasnt at the constitutional convention so there is ONE historical oversight, everything else is hard fact).
> 
> john jay looks like temple of doom-era harrison ford. this is also historically accurate, and the reason ive been tagging harrison ford posts #john jay on tumblr, once again in order to Educate
> 
> ADDITIONALLY, this is sorry about the blood verse canon so yes this is the old man in 1983
> 
> anyway i'm really sorry and i don't WRITE this kind of thing, this is literally the first one of my life so i'd love... feedback... to see if i should ever do it again so if you want me to write More porn, leave me comments and kudos, or @ me on tumblr and remind me why i should be ashamed that this exists
> 
> EDIT: I JUST WANT TO MAKE IT CLEAR that i don't give a damn about this pairing it's silly and unimportant but This Happened and the world deserved to know

1983   
  
The heat in the Capitol conference room was thick enough to choke on and potent enough to smell on the third July afternoon Alexander Hamilton and John Jay were stuck up in it, the DC barometer seeming to rise with the number of essays they felt they'd require to call The Federalist Revival complete. The passage of the first amendment to the Constitution in a decade rested on these documents. In the nation's youngest Secretary of the Treasury's mind, so did the long-term significance of his career. A hail back to the Constitution’s founding arguments amid the squall of contemporary patriotism seemed a brilliant move, albeit manipulative, to get Congress and the public on board. Alexander was convinced of the amendment himself, but there was more at stake here. 

The short game was thus: President Washington wanted this passed. He had come to Alexander specifically to have his will be done. There were expectations. There would be rewards. His name would be attached to these documents and attributed to the amendment. It was a big deal. 

Small fucking potatoes to the long game.

Alexander Hamilton, Columbia whiz kid from the islands, was going to pick up the pieces left to him of the United States economy and create the greatest era of prosperity and financial growth the nation had ever seen. This was not a mere ambition - this was a plan, a plan with parts and steps of which George Washington was aware since days after Hamilton’s appointment. It was bold. It was aggressive. It was unlike anything anyone had suggested in years. It projected not decades but a century into the future. And he had to drop it on Congress by the end of this term. The Federalist Revival, however much of an earnest Constitutional endeavor it was, was his true debut in Congress. He needed to show them who he was, what his writing sounded like, what he was capable of. How uncompromising he could be. How convicted. They would know the man they were dealing with when he brought them his financial plan.

John Jay, presumably, was working purely off a fundamental belief in what he was doing. Whatever that meant.

Alexander’s fingers slipped down his pen, smudging the note he was taking in the margin of his typewritten draft. He threw it down with a huff and wiped his slick palms on his knees. He pulled off his tie, already hanging loose around his neck, and undid another two buttons on his shirt. High stakes or not, it was hot enough for cooking, and Alexander was bored. He’d been in this room eighteen hours a day for the last three days with no one but Chief Justice John Jay, the most un-fun man on planet Earth as far as Alex knew. His first act had been to claim the only fan in the room for his side of it on the grounds that he was older, and he said so. He had then proceeded to shut down any attempt at conversation with a  _ Shut up, kid. I don't care. _ Alexander knew that if Madison had joined them he would have only complained, but at least he would have said  _ something _ .

He looked over to his office mate for the first time in hours.  The fan was on, but they both knew it was only moving hot air around. He had removed his reading glasses. He had undone his collar and a button below, his undershirt just visible. His sleeves were up, and his eyes looked sleepy ahead of his usual sternness as he read. Alex had never seen him in a state like this - Jay was upright, a yellow dog Democrat popular with moderate Republicans and evangelicals, approaching his 50's, outspoken and rigid in the Court and an elder among Washington’s fairly youthful cabinet. He always looked like he’d been dressed for his casket, and tended to disturb his own appearance as much as a corpse.

This.... Was new. Alexander liked it.

He picked up his pen and continued to observe Jay, drawing the bottom of it along his lips. He looked strong. Thick, taut forearms and broad shoulders.  _ From lifting all those Bibles,  _ Alex thought. He was handsome, too, without those awful aviator glasses. Almost babyfaced. Alex had to wonder if he wore the glasses specifically to age himself. It had certainly worked. Sweat shone off Jay’s face, glistening under his eyes, on the top of his full mouth. He tilted his head back to stretch his neck - his Adam's apple throbbed as he swallowed, his wet skin catching the light from their only window.

Alexander's lips closed around the pen. He poked it into the soft flesh of his inner cheek, tracing his tongue along the inlaid PROPERTY OF US CAPITOL text. He had heard some wild shit about white dick, that it wasn't always big but tended to be interesting. He was  _ so _ bored. He started to think.

“Your Honor?”

Jay looked up ruefully. “Hamilton.”

“Are you getting tired over there?”

“No. In fact I’m on a roll, so unless you have a question about the amendment, leave me the hell alone.”

“I just have to know what it was I did to piss you off so much since we came to agreement about the Papers.”

Jay let out a harsh laugh and shook his head. His smile was rude, but it brought even more youth to his leathery face. “ _ You  _ have done plenty of talking, before, during and since.”

“What!” Alex leaned back in his chair and put a foot up on the handle of one of his desk cabinets, laying an incredulous hand on his chest. “That isn’t true. I’ve left you alone since day one, when you took the fan and told me to shut up.”

“Ha. Ha ha. How quickly one forgets the Constitutional Convention.”

“I…” He flushed a bit, recalling his own performance in Albany. He had talked for six hours straight on a day as hot as this one, becoming an extremely polarizing figure on his first outing. Jay wasn't even an opponent of his stance. He realized at this point it had been over the top, but he couldn't very well backtrack -- if he didn't support himself, who would? “I said what I needed to say that day, Judge Jay. Every minute of it was necessary.”

“THAT'S a lie. Your prose was fluffier than a poodle’s ass.”

“So you were paying attention.” Alexander arched a brow, a grin touching the corner of his mouth.

Jay’s eyes lingered on him a moment before rolling back in his head.

“Judge Jay,” he said, “you  _ must  _ be getting kinda bored.”

“I’m bored of your awful little voice.”

“That’s not a denial.”

“What’s your point?”

“Bet you could go for some head right now.”

Jay squinted at him, at last lowering his pen and giving his full attention. “ _ What. _ ”

“You heard me.”   


“We are  _ not  _ bringing hookers into the United States Capitol, Hamilton.  God… You Cabinet types, you’re all the fuckin’ same.”

“That’s-” Alex shook his head and scooted to the edge of his seat, leaning against his desk with his hands folded. “That’s not what I mean.” Jay was still staring. Alexander cocked his head and put his tongue in his cheek, looking back at him from beneath lazy eyelids.

Jay blinked. Then scoffed. “Shut the  _ fuck  _ up.”

“Gonna have to make me, Your Honor.”

“Good  _ God _ .”

“C’man, you can’t tell me you’d pass up getting your dick sucked after being trapped in this hellhole for three days.”

“Not by some  _ guy _ !”

“With all due respect, Mr. Jay, look at these lips. Close your eyes, you won’t be able to tell the difference.”

Voluntarily or not, Jay looked at Alexander’s mouth. His face changed. Alex grinned wider.

“I don’t even like you,” said Jay.

“I’m giving you the only key to shutting me up for the rest of your tenure.”

He groaned, slumping back in his chair and tapping its arms, tense with agitation and still, Alexander noticed, dripping with sweat. Somehow it seemed to have gotten hotter. The fan droned.

“I’ll tell you what, asshole. If you can get it up? I’ll let you suck on it. But my bet’s not on you.”

“Why, cos you’re straight?”   
“Well, yeah.”

“You think you’re the first one to say that to me?”

“Is it really gonna take shoving my dick in your mouth to get you to shut it?”

“Sure is.”

Jay sighed. “Then you better get to it.”

Alexander stood, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and stripping it off. Sticky sleeves peeled from his skin to reveal bare arms and an undershirt, damp around his chest. 

Jay stood, backing himself up against the front of his desk. “Is that necessary?”

“Clearly you’ve never given head,” said Alex. “It’s not a leisure activity.”

“I’ve been with women.”

“Poor them.” He threw his shirt on Jay’s typewriter. 

“Can you not-”

Alexander drew close, laying fingers on the desk on either side of Jay’s hips. He rocked into him, just touching stomachs, following Jay’s with his when it fluttered. He didn’t look at him, but he could feel his eyes; he hovered his lips over his neck, and he could hear him gasp. He moved his hands to Jay’s leather belt, pulling his shirt out of it and thumbing up his ribs. His core was tight.  _ Guess he does crunches with Bibles, too _ , thought Alex.

He dropped to his knees at the same leisurely pace he unbuttoned Jay’s shirt; he pushed up the undershirt, and his mouth went hungrily to the salty-slick skin of the Chief Justice’s lower belly. He sent a hand up Jay’s thigh as he dragged his tongue and lip upward, feeling for the hard-on that would signify his winning of their wager. His thumb traced the outline of a bulge.

“That what I think it is, straight guy?” He asked, sloppy, out of half his mouth.

“Aw, fuck off,” said a considerably huskier John Jay from on high.

He pressed the heel of his hand into it on his way to undo his fly. Jay grunted. 

Alexander sat lower and hooked a finger in Jay’s waistband, freeing his cock to hover just before his mouth. “Not bad,” he spoke around it, enunciating and licking his lips that Jay might feel him before he even touched him. “Pink and skinny, just like they say.”

“I thought you said you’d shut up.”

“It’s not in my mouth yet.” 

“What are you fuckin' waiting for?” Alex heard the plywood and plastic rimming the desk crackle as Jay gripped it.

He looked up at him from under long lashes, close enough to brush the tip. “Tell me to take it.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Say it!”

“No, it's stupid.”

“Yeah…” Alex hovered his mouth closer, then drew it away, open and wet. The back of Jay’s throat betrayed him with a sound.

“God… Take it!”

“Who you talking to, man?”

“Hamilton! Take it!”

“Yes, Your Honor,” he laughed, slipping his dick over his tongue and into the back of his throat. He closed his eyes, drawing it back and forth through his lips to the rhythm of the jangling belt buckle and pushing a hand up against Jay’s core. He was as stoic as Alexander had anticipated, his heavy breathing and occasional clicks of the throat the only expression filling the room, but his abs quivered and heaved under his palm. He pulled his tongue along the side, tracing veins like the words US CAPITOL on the side of a government property pen -- he felt a sweaty hand fall heavy on his forehead, gruff fingers pushing back into his hair that had recently begun to grow out. He lifted his chin and opened his soft mouth wider, letting out a sigh. 

Suddenly he felt a pull in the back of his head - his hair gripped in a fist. He opened his eyes languidly and looked up at Jay, cracking a smug smile. John Jay’s hair stuck to his forehead; his eyes were closed and his mouth was ajar, and for once his brows were raised, not furrowed into stern ridges that creased his forehead like church pews. His eyes fluttered open briefly to give Alexander a glance of concession.

He gave his first and only  _ “Fuck” _ as he came. 

Alex’s chest swelled as he slid his mouth free and took a breath. He sat back in the floor and looked at Jay again, wiping a strand of milky spit from his lip. 

“Alright, kid,” Jay huffed, immediately moving to fix himself. “I'll give you this - that motor mouth is good for something after all.”

“Judge,” said Alex, “I wouldn't be half as good at this if I didn't talk so much.”

“You're gonna keep that trap shut about this shit.”

“Duh…” Alexander’s eyes caught on the buffeting blades next to Jay’s desk. He pursed his lips. “On one condition.”

“Oh  _ God _ , another stupid request. Why are you so damn theatrical.”

“Gimme the fan, Jay.”

Jay's face opened in disbelief. “You sucked me off for a fan!”

“Maybe I did, maybe I just wanted a cock in my mouth. Most of my genius ideas happen when I'm getting face fucked, just like this one.” He thought again of his financial plan.

“You're unbelievable.”

“It's fuckin' hot in here. Give it to me, old man.”

  
Alexander sat back at his desk, pleased as punch, a tired out fan feathering his hair as best it could as he picked his pen back up and continued to make his edits. He smoothed the wet hair back off his temples and brushed his lips together - they were still a little chalky. He looked across the room at an undone John Jay, newly appreciative and a little bit fond. He wasn't sure of it, but he hoped, by some whim of Jay's stern countenance, that it was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE FEEDBACK


End file.
